There is a drum brake as one of braking systems for braking a vehicle. The drum brake is structured by a brake drum which rotates together with an axle, a shoe assembly which is disposed in an interior of the brake drum so as to be brought into contact with an inner circumferential surface of the drum to thereby braking a rotation of a wheel, a cylinder for moving the shoe assembly so as to bring it into contact with the inner circumferential surface of the drum, and so on.
As techniques for manufacturing shoe assemblies of the drum brakes, there are known a technique for compressively molding a lining by pressing a material of a lining on to a rim of a shoe (for example, refer to Patent Document 1) and a technique for bonding a pre-molded lining to the rim of the shoe (for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-295541
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2007-002867
When the lining is compressively molded on the rim by pressing the material of the lining to the rim, an uniformity in density of the lining and a mold release characteristics become problems. Since a surface on which the lining is compressively molded is a circumferential surface, the material of the lining cannot be compressed uniformly from a portion in proximity to a center to a portion in proximity to an end of the lining. Since the surface on which the lining is molded and the direction in which the material is compressed are not at right angles to each other in particular at the end portion of the lining, the material cannot be sufficiently compressed, and hence it becomes difficult to have a uniform density at the end portion.